The Last Days of the Elves
by Alicia Wood
Summary: This story tells of the last days of the elves in Middle-earth. *Chpt. 4 Up!*
1. Forward

The Last Days of the Elves by Alicia Wood  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~Forward ~  
  
After the War of the Ring, Legolas Greenleaf sailed over the sea with Gimli the dwarf. Later, he returned to his home in Mirkwood to resume his responsibilities as king. He married the beautiful elf maiden, Leyona Starbrook and they had three children; Rengolas, Marawyn, and Rashaina. Even though the evil of Sauron and the One Ring had been defeated, evil still existed in Middle-earth. Men, in their constant quest for power, set out to over-come and conquer the remaining peoples of Middle-earth. Tremborne son of Tremless, king of the lands beyond Mordor, joined forces with the men of surrounding kingdoms. They formed an alliance and set forth plans for the taking over of Middle-earth. This is the story of the Last Age and the battles of men and elves and their allies. This story follows the lives of the members of the Fellowship and their children.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A note from Alicia Wood:  
  
Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please keep that in mind! I welcome all reviews and all constructive criticism. ( I hope you enjoy this book. It moves a little slow at first, but it will start to pick up later on. I want to say a special thanks to my dad, who read the "Lord of the Rings" books to me as a young child, and to my cousin, Jenae, because she's a LOTR freak too, and puts up with me talking about it and asking her questions. Also to all my friends here, and in Dallas, for supporting me and my writing and to my loyal web-site fans who keep coming back! Keep reading! More chapters to come. 


	2. Urgent News

The Last Days of the Elves by Alicia Wood  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Urgent News  
  
Rengolas Greenleaf rested on a limb of a giant oak in his home forest of Mirkwood. He resembled his father, Legolas Greenleaf, in his handsome face and lean, muscular form. His hair was long and fair gold, laced with twisting braids and delicate young leaves. His eyes were deep, sparkling blue, like the sky on a beautiful, clear day. His nose came to a kind, noble slope above his shapely, warm lips. His square jaw was set as he scanned the woods about him.  
  
It was a bright, warm day and the sun filtered down through the trees. Rengolas fingered his bow, which once belonged to his father. He thought about the Old Days, and the stories his father told about the War of the Ring.  
  
"It was a very dark time," Legolas had said. "But hope got us through."  
  
"What did you hope for, father?" Rengolas had asked.  
  
"My hope was held in the thought of returning home to these forests. Mirkwood has always been the home of the Greenleafs. This was the only place I belonged."  
  
And Legolas began to sing,  
  
Over the brook, Over the field, My home in Mirkwood yield: A joy so sweet, A peace so kind, It should ease my mind. No trouble comes, While elves are near, I know my home is here.  
  
Rengolas knew that his father's love of the woods was also in his heart.  
  
"I would protect this land and its people with my life," Rengolas told himself.  
  
Suddenly, Rengolas became alert. Something approached from the east, or several some things. Rengolas slowly lifted an arrow to his bow. He crouched, waiting on the tree limb.  
  
Out through the underbrush came two halflings, followed by two more, shorter halflings. Rengolas lowered his bow.  
  
"You know, Pip, I think we're lost," said one of the halflings.  
  
Behind them, the brush parted and out came an older, fat halfling and a younger on. The younger one was skinnier, but his face was that of the fat one. Rengolas assumed they were father and son.  
  
"I say we stop and eat," said the fat halfling.  
  
"We've got to get to Legolas and the other elves as fast as possible, and eating just slows us down," said the first halfling.  
  
"Oh, Merry! We've already missed elevensies, and afternoon tea!" The fat hobbit exclaimed, hopping up as he spoke. The others paid him no heed.  
  
"Seems like we ought to be getting close now," said the halfling called Pip.  
  
Rengolas smiled at the little band of short men. They did not look dangerous, and they knew of his father. Rengolas silently jumped down from the limb to face the hobbits, his bow drawn.  
  
The halflings noticed him right away, "Don't shoot! We bring news to Legolas and the elf council of Mirkwood," said the halfling called Merry.  
  
"Don't worry, if you mean no harm, you have nothing to fear," said Rengolas.  
  
"Say," said the fat halfling. "You kind of look like Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
"I am his son, Rengolas," he bowed. "Who are you all, and what kind of creature are you?"  
  
"We are hobbits of the Shire. My name is Merry Brandybuck, this is my son Tom. This is Pippin Took, and his son Faramir. And this is Sam Gamgee and his son Frodo Gardner," Merry pointed at each of the hobbits as he introduced them.  
  
"It is good to meet all of you," said Rengolas. "I have heard stories about you. You were members of the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
"Yes, many years ago," grunted Sam as he plopped onto a fallen log.  
  
"Could you take us to your father?" asked Merry. "We have urgent news."  
  
"Yes, sirs, right away," said Rengolas. "Follow me."  
  
Rengolas led them northward through the trees. To Sam, it felt like ages before they reached the gates of the elf city.  
  
Two guards on either side of the gates stopped them. "Rengolas Greenleaf, who do you bring to the Woodland Gates?" asked on of the guards. He had shinning green eyes and long dark hair.  
  
"These were my father's companions during the War of the Ring. They bring urgent news to us," said Rengolas.  
  
"Enter," said the green-eyed guard as he stepped away from the opening gates.  
  
Rengolas led the hobbits into the wooded elf city. The trees were taller and more spread-out here. Elf maidens' voices could be heard, singing among the trees. White flowers drifted down from the tree-tops.  
  
"Wow," breathed Frodo. It was the first time he had seen elves and elvish dwellings, although he had heard of them all his life. His father was in love with the ways of the elves and never tired of talking about them. Frodo knew all of the stories of his father's adventures in Rivendell, Moria, and Mordor. He was proud to be named after Frodo Baggins, the bearer of the Ring. He hoped, one day, to meet him.  
  
"My grandfather, Thranduil, was King in Mirkwood, until he left for the Grey Havens. Now my father is king. I will take you to his house," Rengolas was saying. "This way."  
  
He led them up a stairway that wound its way up the trunk of the tallest tree. Up in the boughs was the Royal House. Rengolas led them inside and into a long white room. At the end of the room, seated on a giant wooden chair, was a stately elf dressed in green flowing robes.  
  
"Father," called Rengolas, "Your comrades have come!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sam smiled. No spread could be bigger. The elves were experts at providing dinner to famished hobbits. Sam and the others had been seated at a long table with Legolas and his wife and children. The table was filled with delicacies; fruits, vegetables, meats, and fishes.  
  
Frodo also smiled over the spread, but also over the amazing grace and beauty of Legolas' children. Along with Rengolas, there were two others, both daughters; Marawyn and Rashaina.  
  
Marawyn had blue eyes, like her father, and long, straight brown hair. Her nose was rounded and her lips were red and full. She was shapely and beautiful and strong.  
  
Rashaina was also beautiful. Long, golden hair fell about her regal shoulders. Her green eyes were wreathed by long lashed above her gently pointed nose. Her lips, too, were red and full and her figure shapely and strong.  
  
Frodo knew right away that he liked the Greenleaf family. They were generous and kind, and full of love, just like his family. Frodo's father always treated his wife, Rose, with respect, and loved all his children equally much. However, truth be told, Sam was closest to Frodo. Be it his name or personality, Sam didn't know, but he was able to tell Frodo things he couldn't tell his other children.  
  
"Well Master Hobbits," Legolas said, "What news do you bring to us?"  
  
"It's not very good news," said Merry. "In fact, it's quite dark news."  
  
"There is news of war-talk beyond Khand," said Pippin.  
  
"How do you know of this?" asked Legolas, sounding concerned.  
  
"Merry and I were visiting the lands of Gondor, and when we were in south Gondor, the king's riders came with the news," said Pippin.  
  
"War," said Rengolas. "Why war?"  
  
"Power," said Sam. "Some one wants to take over the free lands."  
  
"Again?" asked Rengolas.  
  
"Men will never give up their desire for power," said Legolas. "It is because of men and their hate that many elves have left."  
  
"And it is good we still have you here," said Merry.  
  
"We must assemble the Council of the Elves, summon our allies, and decide what to do," said Legolas  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	3. The Hearts of Men

The Last of the Elves by Alicia Wood  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
The Hearts of Men  
  
A blanket of darkness floated over the forest of Mirkwood. The stars were sparkling diamonds, keeping watch over the elves as they sat around a bonfire in a small clearing.  
  
Despite the disturbing news that had arrived with the hobbits, Legolas celebrated their arrival. The company sat around the fire, talking quietly and eating lembas bread and pears.  
  
Frodo, Tom, and Faramir sat with Rengolas, Marawyn, and Rashaina.  
  
"Master Faramir, what is life like in the Shire?" asked Rashaina, who was the youngest of Legolas' children.  
  
"Life is very pleasant," said Faramir, "We hobbits live in homes in the sides of hills. We love good food and good pipes."  
  
"And what of Gondor?" asked Rengolas, "Did you travel there with your fathers?"  
  
"Tom and Faramir went along, but my father did not go, so I didn't either," said Frodo, looking sad. He had wanted to go so badly, but his father had urged him to remain in the Shire.  
  
"Gondor is a dwindling kingdom," said Tom, "Not much can be said for it."  
  
"Hmm, that is not the best of news," said Rengolas.  
  
"What is life in Mirkwood like?" Frodo asked Marawyn.  
  
"Each day is fairly nearly the same as this one has been," Marawyn said, "It is also very pleasant. We love to walk through the trees and along the banks of the Forest River."  
  
"And there has not been any talk of war here, until now," said Rengolas.  
  
"It seems that after the War of the Ring, men would want peace," said Marawyn.  
  
"The hearts of men are corrupted easily. Men want power and wealth, and they want to get rid of elves forever," Rengolas said bitterly.  
  
"Yes, we will soon be forced to leave Mirkwood," said Rashaina, "After this war, I believe the age of elves will end. Those that do not die at battle will retire to the Western Shore."  
  
"You mean the Grey Havens?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"Rengolas shook his head, "I am bound to this land. I will never leave."  
  
"I know how you feel, Rengolas, but when all our people have left, you will want to leave too," said Rashaina.  
  
"Perhaps you are right, but I do not agree. I could never leave," he said.  
  
"I wonder if we will ever travel across the sea," said Tom. He had never considered leaving the Shire for good.  
  
"Hobbits have made the journey to the Grey Havens," said Marawyn.  
  
"Yes, Bilbo and Frodo Baggins have made the journey," said Frodo, "They still live there."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"What hope do we have in your allies, Legolas?" asked Merry.  
  
"We must call on Aragorn and his people," said Legolas, "How many hobbits can you assemble from the Shire?"  
  
"A good hundred or more," said Pippin. He knew that with a little persuasion, many of the male hobbits would come to the elves' aid.  
  
"Hmm, I am beginning to think that this will be the end of our time in Middle-earth," said Legolas, sad to admit it.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sam, sounding distressed, "Won't you always be with us, Legolas?"  
  
"No, Sam," he answered quietly, "If men set their hearts to destroying us, or at least taking over us and our lands, it will happen. We may be immortal, but our time here will come to an end."  
  
Sam hung his head, "Will everyone go to the Grey Havens and leave me behind?"  
  
Legolas smiled, "One day, Sam, you will journey to the Grey Havens and be reunited with Frodo."  
  
Sam seemed to brighten a little, but he said, "It seems like it has been so long since Frodo left the Shire."  
  
"And so long since the Fellowship assembled at Rivendell that fateful day," added Merry, recalling the events that had taken place.  
  
"Come, my friends," said Legolas as he rose to his feet, "You must rest. I am sure you are weary from your journey."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Marawyn walked silently through the woods. Beside her walked Seranduil, a handsome, dark-haired elf who was to marry her one day.  
  
Marawyn came to a stop under a tree surrounded by Starflowers that glowed brightly. She gazed up at the stars and thought about what was to happen. She knew Seranduil would go into battle against the men. Would he make it back to her alive?  
  
Seranduil stood in front of her, taking both her fair hands in his. He looked deep into her blue eyes.  
  
"Many years have we lived in these woods," she said, "We grew up here. I wanted our home to be here."  
  
"I know, Marawyn, but if it is not safe from men, it is no home for our children," said Seranduil, touching her silken hair.  
  
"Yes, you are right," she admitted, looking into his green eyes. There she saw the strength and courage she had seen all those years ago when they first met.  
  
"But we still have each other, and with you by my side, I will never be lonely," he said.  
  
Their lips met in a soft but luscious kiss.  
  
"But, what if-" Marawyn began.  
  
Seranduil drew her near to him, "I know. I will be strong in battle, and I will come back to you."  
  
They stood there for a long moment, her head on his shoulder, before they parted for the night.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Rengolas watched his older sister, and friend, Seranduil, from the shadows of the underbrush. He felt sad to think that she and Seranduil would probably never make their home in Mirkwood. He felt enraged that men would take their home away from them.  
  
"It is foolish to hope that the Grey Elves of Mirkwood could live on," Rengolas told himself, "What point is there to fighting? We should just give up and let them have this land."  
  
It was as if men hated elves and had no respect for them. It felt, to Rengolas, that men wanted to get rid of the elves forever. Well, it was about it happen, he knew it. Even if the elves defeated the men and won the war, the elves would still leave for the Western Shore.  
  
Rengolas climbed a nearby tree to rest for the night in a hammock he had made. He felt most comfortable here, in the open night air among the leaves, than in the chambers of the Royal House.  
  
This was where he had been born, in the forest of Mirkwood, and it was where he would die, even if it was at the hands of a man. Rengolas took in a deep breath of air and closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
At breakfast the next morning, Legolas informed the hobbits of his plans.  
  
"Last night we sent out our swiftest riders to Aragorn. If all goes well, they should return by late evening. Tomorrow morning, we will hold the council," he said.  
  
"Then let us hope that all goes well," said Merry.  
  
Legolas nodded. After a moment of silence he added, "I suggest that today, you should try to enjoy yourselves. Wander the woods and explore our city. It will be good for you. We will have much to worry about soon enough."  
  
"Yes, I should like to spend some time in your kingdom peacefully, Legolas," said Pippin, "For I fear it may be my last chance." 


	4. The Worst Possible Fate

The Last Days of the Elves by Alicia Wood  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Worst Possible Fate  
  
The next morning the Council of the Elves assembled in the long white throne room. Those present consisted of King Legolas and Rengolas, King Aragorn and his son Eldarion, Merry and Tom, Pippin and Faramir, Sam and Frodo, and seven other elves. They sat in a circle facing each other.  
  
Legolas stood, "I call to order this assembly of the Elf Council. We welcome King Elessar, also known to many of you as Aragorn, and his son, and heir, Eldarion. And I want to personally extend a welcome to my friends, the Hobbits of the Shire.  
  
"Now, tell us of the news brought to Gondor which you brought to me," said Legolas, taking a seat. He had changed since the days of the War of the Ring. He seemed older, more commanding. A true king.  
  
Merry addressed the Council and told of the news of war.  
  
"We must now decide what to do," said Legolas.  
  
"We must fight this, and fight hard," said Aragorn, talking hold of the hilt of his sword for a moment before adding, "What do you want my men to do, Legolas? We have always been close friends and allies. That will never change. We will fight beside you, no matter what."  
  
Aragorn was aging, his beard and long hair streaked with gray. But he had lost none of his strength, He was still a tall, strong man, and his voice rang true.  
  
"Thank you, Aragorn," a faint smiled traced across Legolas' lips.  
  
One of the elf Council members began to speak, "The problem is, we don't know what to expect. How many men are we going up against? Where are they coming from?"  
  
"The enemies are massing beyond Khand, under the leadership of King Tremborne," said Merry.  
  
"King Tremborne, who is he?" It was the first time Eldarion had spoken. His voice was rich and commanding, like his father's. He resembled Aragorn in many ways. His hair fell nearly to his shoulders. His eyes were brown and they gleamed with a fiery courage.  
  
"King Tremborne," Aragorn answered, "Is the son of the late King Sremborne. He is the ruler of Khandras beyond Khand."  
  
"He wants to take-over all Middle-earth, which includes the elves," said Pippin.  
  
"I think that before we make any major decisions, we should find out more of what they are planning to do," said one of the Council elves.  
  
"I agree," said another Council member.  
  
Everyone nodded their agreement.  
  
"Alright," said Legolas, "It has been decided."  
  
The Council talked on for most of the morning. They ended in time for lunch, which quite agreed with Sam, whose stomach was beginning to growl.  
  
The meeting ended with only two certainties. First, that some elves should be sent to Gondor (and Khand, if needed) to gather more information on the war plans. And second, that the Council should meet again after they returned.  
  
Four elf warriors were chosen. They were the swiftest and the most silent. If they were to resort to spying, they were perfect.  
  
One of the elves chosen for the mission was Seranduil. When he received word that he had been chosen, he began to prepare for the trip by gathering the things he might need. As he was preparing, Marawyn entered his chambers. She stood in the doorway, looking at him silently. He stopped packing and looked at her.  
  
She was beautiful, the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. It pained him to leave her here.  
  
A silent tear slid down Marawyn's delicate cheek, "Why must you, of all the in Mirkwood, go on this mission?" She asked as another tear welled up in her eye.  
  
Seranduil came over to her and put his hands on her waist, "Because you father trusts me to carry out this mission. He knows I will not fail."  
  
"But what if you do fail?" Marawyn dared to ask the question that had been on her mind since she discovered he was going. What if he really didn't come back? What would she do without him?  
  
"I am strong, I will succeed. But, if indeed I should fail, I know you are strong, too."  
  
He looked deep into her blue eyes. He could see everything when he looked into her eyes. He could see the sky and the earth, the sea and the mountains. He could see the joy of love and the fear of death. He could see himself, and he could see her. The real Marawyn shone out from those eyes.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Marawyn waved to Seranduil as he rode off with the other elves, into the east. He turned to look at her one last time, before spurring his horse on into the growing dusk of the forest. She closed her eyes, picturing his handsome face smiling down at her. She loved him more than anything. She would die for him, if she could.  
  
Marawyn turned back to the Elf City. She called on the power of her people to protect him, to bring him back to her.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
At dinner that night, Marawyn could not eat. Her mind was not on food, but on Seranduil. Legolas sensed this as he watched her from the head of the table. He knew that the pain she felt was great, and that losing him was the worst possible fate. Even though the mission was not completely fraught with danger, there was still a very likely chance that Seranduil could be slain.  
  
Legolas already knew Seranduil's fate; he had seen it from the beginning. But one could not prevent fate, and that was why Legolas had delivered him unto it. Soon it would be time to reveal his knowledge to Marawyn, but not yet.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
That evening, Rengolas found his sister sitting on the balcony of the Royal House, which overlooked the Elf City. Marawyn had heard his coming with her keen elf ears, though she did not reveal it. Rengolas come and stood behind her chair. He looked up at the glittering stars.  
  
"The stars are never sad," he said, "They go on, smiling, sparking down on us. They give me comfort."  
  
"They bring me none," said Marawyn, "Bitter is my temperament this night."  
  
"I do not know what Seranduil's fate may be, but I know there is hope. Hope is what I hold to, hope will see you through," said Rengolas.  
  
"Hope," said Marawyn softly, "What hope do I have left? Seranduil was my hope, but now he is gone. And he may be gone forever.  
  
"Do you not also have hope in me, dear sister? We have always been close."  
  
Marawyn looked up at Rengolas and smiled, "Yes, my dearest brother, I also have hope in you."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Seranduil and the other elves; Landirel, Celendel, and Nirandin, had stopped for the night. They had reached the eastern edge of Mirkwood.  
  
Seranduil climbed a nearby tree, in which he made his hammock bed. As he lay down, he looked up at the stars and wondered if Marawyn was looking at them as well. It had torn his heart to leave her. Each time he saw her cry, his heart broke.  
  
"But this is what I should be doing," he reminded himself. Following King Legolas' orders was his duty.  
  
"I will return to you, my love," he whispered as he closed his eyes. He knew that the worst possible fate for both of them was for him not to make it back to her.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Frodo lay in his bed, unable to sleep, thinking about the Council meeting. What was going to happen to all of them? Would they be killed off by the race of men?  
  
Many unanswered questions floated around in Frodo's head that night. Questions that were shared by others in Mirkwood.  
  
The only creature not questioning everyone's fate was Legolas. He sat alone in the dark throne room, thinking. Quietly, the door to the vast room opened, and in stepped his wife, Leyona. She came quickly toward him.  
  
"I shouldn't have let him go," said Legolas.  
  
"His fate is not in your hands. We do not know yet what the outcome will be," said Leyona.  
  
"I know what it will be," said Legolas.  
  
"And yet it may change," said Leyona, "Let it go, and leave his fate to a stronger force."  
  
"Mmm," murmured Legolas thoughtfully. His wife always spoke words of wisdom and truth. She was right; Seranduil's fate did not lie in his hands. 


End file.
